digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Xros Wars Overcome The World
Digimon Xros Wars Overcome The World is a 4th arc of Digimon Xros Wars and a crossover of Black Rock Shooter. It took place 1 year after Time Hunters and after the last episode of the 2012 anime of Black Rock Shooter. Characters Taiki Kudo is the general of Xros Heart and Tagiru's hero. In this season, he attends Mato's school in his freshman year. However, he soon learns that a person just like him now haunts in his mind with no idea that a evil army is searching for him. Shoutmon is the king of the Digital World and Taiki's partner. In this season, he stays with Taiki when we was in Mato's school. Soon, he was very concerned that some of the students might be involved in a rebuilding of Digiquartz. Tagiru is a Digimon Hunter in the last season. In this season, he is kinda like Taiki because of a student named Jinga. But, little did he know that Jinga is going to be a Hunter, but someone was going to search for him and his partner, Gumdramon. Gumdramon is a partner to Tagiru from the last season. In this season, Gumdramon feels like Shoutmon because he is a guardian in the Digital World. He notices that one of the Digimon named Axedramon has went into a portal that might be Digiquartz. Yuu is a Digimon Hunter like Tagiru from the last season. In this season, Yuu is still in Tagiru's school, but he always visits Mato's school for Yomi. Damemon is Yuu's partner from Death Generals and the last season. In this season, Damemon is still who he was before, but with Yuu visiting Yomi, Yomi's Other Self, Dead Master always comes close to Damemon. Jinga is the new main character of the season. Ever since Tagiru destroyed Quartzmon, Jinga wanted to be like him. However, he was suddenly sent to a inbetween world of the Digital World and the Other World. In there, he accounters Axedramon, one of the Digimon in the Digital World. Soon, he became a Digimon Hunter just like Tagiru. Axedramon is the new Digimon partner in this season. He went into a portal of a inbetween world when Gumdramon was stopping him. In there, he accountered Jinga. He might have trouble with Jinga's friendship but they'll hunt down any Digimon. He has a Super Digivolution named Bladedramon. Hiro is a new character of the season. he is very unknown with his partner Tigermon. but he helps Ryoma reunite with Psychemon. Tigermon is a new Digimon in this season. his history is unknown, but he is always been right next to Hiro. He has a Super Digivolution named JaggerGarurumon. Mira is a new character of the season. she is considered as Airu's cousin, but Airu never heard of her. she is always hunting cute Digimon like Airu does and she has a desire to hunt Chariot, even though she's not a Digimon. Loonymon is a new Digimon in this season. she is always crazy and always right next to Mira at hunts. everytime she sees Chariot, she thinks of a Xros Up with Chariot. She has a Super Digivolution named MysticWizardmon. Mato Kuroi is the main character from Black Rock Shooter. In this season, she does her school life after the great battle against Insane Black Rock Shooter, until she met Taiki, a freshman in her school. However, she gets sucked into a inbetween world. In there, she finds Black Rock Shooter and a Digimon named Minervamon. Black Rock Shooter is another main character in her own anime series. In this season, she investigates the inbetween world thinking it has something to do with the battle. In there, she meets Minervamon, perposed as Mervamon's little sister. Just like Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon, she has a Super Evolution named Black Rock Shooter Beast. Yomi is one of the characters from Black Rock Shooter. In this season, she feel depressed for a while, but Yuu always visits her after his school hours. However, she discovered that Yuu was a Digimon Hunter, she suddenly heard Dead Master's voice calling for help. Dead Master is one of the characters from Black Rock Shooter. In this season, she feels worried about Black Rock Shooter being in "the creepy inbetween place", but Damemon always visits her to maker her feel better. However, she was attacked by one of the Digimon and calls Yomi for help. Unlike how she was in the anime, she has a hyper personality and likes to "play kitty". Like Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon, she has a Super Evolution named Sprit Dead Master. Yuu is one of the characters from Black Rock Shooter. In this season, she keeps haveing nightmares about a unknown beast in a unknown world, and shes cetain that this monster appeared before. suddenly, she gets transported to DigiAran and meets Strength. Yuu is always being mistaken as the other Yuu in this season. Strength is one of the characters from Black Rock Shooter. In this season, Strength enters the inbetween world to find out its reason. suddenly, she hears Yuu's voice and meets her in there. unlike how she was in the anime, she talks like a black woman, even though Yuu is not black. Like Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon, she has a Super Evolution named Super Strength. Saya is one of the characters from Black Rock Shooter. In this season, Saya helps Taiki in his new school year. one day, she gets teleported to DigiAran and saves Black Gold Saw from DexDoruGreymon. Black Gold Saw is one of the characters from Black Rock Shooter. In this season, she investigates the unknown world herself. suddenly, she gets captured by DexDoruGreymon and traped in chains. she soon was saved by Saya and destroyed DexDoruGreymon. Like Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon, she has a Super Evolution named Black Gold Saw Knight. Kagari is one of the characters from Black Rock Shooter. In this season, she is very certain about Yomi's new friend and thinks that Yuu might be trouble. suddenly, she is transported to DigiAran and finds Chariot battleing Sanloupmon and saves her. Chariot is one of the characters from Black Rock Shooter. In this season, she wants to prove that she is stronger than Black Rock Shooter by going into DigiAran. however, she accoutered Sanloupmon. She fights Sanloupmon but he is much stronger than her. suddenly, Kagari saved her from him. Like Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon, she has a Super Evolution named Royal Chariot. DigiAran DigiAran is a world inbetween the Digital World and the Other World. It was formed when Quartzmon was destroyed and Insane Black Rock Shooter was destroyed. Just like DigiQuartz, it has several rules. Most of the rules of DigiQuartz stay the same, but a few ones poped up like Other Selfs can be stored in a customized Xros Loader, Hunters with Other Selfs can Digixros them with Digimon, Super Evolve Other Selfs, and open portals to the Digital World, DigiAran and the Other World. Seven Apartles The Seven Apartles is a group from Black Rock Shooter: The Game. In this season, they hunted down Tai, Agumon, Davis, Veemon, Takato, Guilmon, Takuya, Marcus and Agumon, the legendary heroes and their members are holding them prisoners with a black version of their Digimon partner's final form. White Rock Shooter is their leader and her goal is to revive DigiQuartz and revive Quartzmon to finish what he started. Now they are hunting down Taiki and Tagiru and their Digimon as well.